protective 2
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Tony is surprised when his heat hits him like a freight train, stealing his breath while he supposed to be fixing his iron man armor. He's glad Steve feels it though, knowing his alpha will come quick. Protective number 2


**So, I decided to do a sequel to my story 'Protection' cause I could. Smut warning as usually darlings. **

**/**

Three years after their daughter is born, Tony's heat hits him like a freight train. It's odd, and a little frightening, because when Peter was three, Tony's heats had been very subdued. An omega's heat never really stops, they just "slow" down when they have small children in the home that need the most attention. It's a biological imperative to make sure that each child born survives till adult hood. Tony has about two to three more years before his heat's supposed to feel this intense and it worries him. The thing that worries Tony the most is that this particular heat is almost as bad as the vert first one he experienced when he was thirteen.

The omega's intense need throbs through his bond with Steve, catching the alpha off guard. Steve has been playing with Sarah when he felt Tony's need slam into him, making him almost fully hard. The alpha feels blessed that he's only at half mast, his little girl doesn't need to see that. Tony's in his lab, and has a couch and a futon there in case he needs to crash and doesn't want to make it up the stairs. Steve makes a quick call to Bruce to come up and babysit Sarah, explaining hurriedly about the problem. The beta agrees instantly, wanting to be near his little goddaughter. The blond is quick to make it too the lab after Bruce shows up, unzipping his jeans to release his throbbing erection.

When Steve stalks into the lab, Tony is bracing himself on one of his work tables, legs spread and completely naked. The alpha moans at the site, stripping as he walks towards Tony. The omega moans when Steve's large hands grope at his ass, spreading his cheeks wide. Slick oozes out, his hole loose and twitching in need. Steve moans again when he sees it, his cock throbbing with the scent of Tony's heady heat.

"So beautiful," Steve murmurs as both of his thumbs slid into Tony's body, stretching the omega wide. Tony let loose a low moan as he rocked back into Steve's large hands, needing the fullness of his alpha. His natural slick gushed out even more, drenching Steve's hands and causing the alpha to moan.

"God Tony, you're so wet for me," Steve moaned out, sticking his thumbs in deep for a few moments. The alpha drops to his knees before pressing his mouth against Tony's hole, sticking his thick tongue into the wet entrance. Tony shrieked as Steve thrust his tongue in and out of his hole, lubing him up even more. The blond alpha made little noises of pleasure as he nibbled, sucked, and thrust his tongue, loving all the noises Tony made as he is eaten out. Steve's large hands tighten around Tony's hips, holding the omega still as he tongue fucks him. Steve continued the pleasurable assault until he could take Tony's noises and scent anymore. The alpha shot up before guiding his engorged length into Tony's slick, twitching hole.

"Nngh, Steve!" Tony grunted out, tightening around Steve's large length, loving the feeling of being so full. Steve moaned loudly, giving several shallow thrusts into Tony's throbbing body, needing to hear more of Tony's noises. Tony bucked back, needing Steve to pound into him. Steve grinned before beginning to pound into the omega brutally. Tony shrieked in pleasure, clawing at his work table, desperate for Steve's seed.

"You're so good Tony, so perfect, gonna fill ya up good," Steve moaned out, thrusting widely. Tony continued to moan loudly, his orgasm pooling hotly in his belly. A couple of well aimed thrusts later, Tony is shooting his load across the metal table, streaking it white. Steve moaned loudly at the tight vice around his cock, thrusting his thick knot into Tony's sensitive ring before cumming as well, seed splattering deeply inside Tony's desperate body.

"Ooohhh," Tony moaned out, clenching tightly around the alpha. Steve grunted in pleasure before leaning forward to bite the back of Tony's neck, sinking his teeth in deep enough to bruise. The alpha's arms wrapped tightly around the omega's waist, holding Tony in place while he pumped into him in continuously hot waves. Steve pulled back from Tony's neck, soothing the bite mark with his tongue before he spoke.

"You okay baby?" Steve asked, worried. He didn't mean to get so rough with Tony, never wanting to hurt the omega. It had gotten to the point where Steve never touched Tony sexually unless the omega asked, even when the omega was in heat.

"Yeah, Steve, I'm okay. This heat just caught me off guard is all. Haven't had a heat this bad since my first one when I was thirteen," Tony replied panting.

"That's along time to have your heats," Steve said, nuzzling Tony's shoulder.

"Yeah, it is. Honestly, I thought I'd go through early menopause, but I'm not that lucky," Tony said with a sigh. Steve nuzzled Tony's shoulder again in comfort, needing to sooth his mate. Tony snuggled back, loving how cuddle Steve is with him. A few minutes later, the two awkwardly go to the couch, it was closer, wanting to be comfortable. Tony sits comfortable in Steve's lap, sighing in pleasure as Steve keeps pumping deeply into him.

When a half an hours done, Tony maneuvers around to face Steve, wanting to face Steve while he rides him. The alpha grins, holding on tight to the omega's hips, helping Tony bounce on his lap. The omega is beautiful like this, caught up in pleasure, gasping and needy for Steve. The alpha loves to be needed by Tony, more so since Tony is so independent. Steve takes care of the omega most days, because Tony forgets to do it himself.

"Beautiful," Steve murmurs, slamming Tony down on his cock at a brutal pace. Tony's already flushed face darkens at the complement, still not used to receiving them. He clenches tightly around Steve, wanting the potent seed that the alpha produces. Tony wonders, somewhat idly, if he'll have a multiple birth, with how potent both Steve and himself is. Mentally, Tony shrugs, not really caring. It's not like he doesn't have the money to take care of a lot of children. Moments later, Tony shoots his load in between them, unable to take the pleasure. Steve follows moments later, filling his omega up to the brim.

They spend the next four days down in the lab, having sex practically every where and in as many positions as possible. Steve has fading scratch marks down his back while Tony has bite marks decorating every inch of skin Steve could get his mouth on. Luckily for them, Tony installed a shower in his lab, in case of something toxic spilled. Sarah is thrilled to see her parents, so is Peter, who knows not to question the two. They don't find out until two months later how many pups Tony's carrying. Steve's elated when they find out it's twins, Tony just grumbles about getting fat. The omega's pleased though, glad to be having more pups to dote on. Hopefully it will be two boys, so Sarah can be the only little princess in the group, but having another girl might be good for her.

Peter hugs Tony tight when he finds out and Sarah's jealous for a few minutes before finding out all the cool things she could do with her baby siblings. Both Sarah and Peter bounce around hyperactively before cuddling Tony. The omega sighs, knowing that his pack mates, especially Steve and Peter, are going to get desperately over protective again, but knows he wouldn't have it any other way. Tony grins when he remembers how he proved Howard wrong, proved that he is not only worthy of a good mate, but a good parent. The omega is happy with his lot in life, pleased at having such a wonderful family.


End file.
